Felicia Omand
Felicia Omand is a Timanran from Universe TR-65839/A. Early Life Felicia was born directly into slavery. She was enlisted as a general servant- a title that would include trivial tasks such as cleaning, cooking and delivering food, keeping loose children occupied, and the like. Breeding Phase Felicia was deemed fit for breeding at the age of fourteen. At some point in her life, she was forced to breed with Ty Omand, who she fell in love with. They conceived a child who Felicia pre-empitively named "Tanner", after her mate's brother from so long ago. Ty's Escape Ty found a way to remove the control collar from his neck, allowing him to escape slavery. However, he did not have time to save Felicia, and begrudgingly left her behind. While Ty escaped to Namine in Universe BR-45327/B, Felicia raised Tanner. The family waited anxiously for Ty's return...a day that appeared to never come. Reunion with Ty However, the day that would never come, did come when Felicia and Tanner set sail on a ship bound to sell them off to new masters and break up their family. Fortunately, this would never happen. The ship fell into the TR/BR Boundary, whose opening into Universe TR-65839/A manifested as a sinkhole within the ocean. After a violent entry in which many were certainly killed, the ship emerged into one of Terreki's oceans in Universe BR-45327/B. The ship continued sailing, unaware of any change in course. They were informed otherwise, however, when they landed on the Soulless Isle, where Vespid Heterodonyx, Thisposa, Thegalet, Joseph and Zoey Gemintry, Nikanicreion Dara'croix, and Nova had taken it upon themselves to destroy a leftover Corruption base from the days of the Fall of Terreki. Unsure of the ship's intentions, the group broke into the vessel to see that the passengers were all Timanrans and Humans. Realizing that they were from Ty Omand's home universe, Vespid ordered the slave master at gunpoint to release the Timanrans. He complied, and the group boarded the Timanrans onto their ships and returned them to Namine, where Felicia and Tanner were led to the Drunken Sniper and reunited with Ty. Appearance Felicia is 20 years old. She has dark brown fur, and is 5 feet, 6 inches tall. She weighs around 240 pounds, and muzzle extends out a little over 5 inches. Her tail is an astounding 4 feet long. Her right eye is brown and her left is a brownish-gray. Her ears extend a little over five inches. She often obtains her clothes from the Human traders. This is in spite of her disdain for Humanity, but this is because there aren't many other species that make clothes suitable for her own. Her clothes comprise of both clothes from Balneatin, and garments simalr to those of Ty's. She has expressed her desire to wear custom-tailored clothes, but financial restrictions prevent her from doing such. Personality Felicia is resentful towards Humans, having been born unto Human captors. Otherwise, she is a caring parent to her child and is a loving spouse (although not technically married) to Ty Omand. She is shy and soft-spoken, and therefore will rarely speak out unless spoken to. Though at times can have outbursts. Trivia *In the Timanran language, Felicia's name translates to "lucky, happy, fortunate". *Since the two were not technically married, Felicia most likely adopted Ty's last name out of symbolism. Category:Timanran Category:Main Characters